If The Avengers Had Songs
by spicydatboi22
Summary: I guess this is a one-shot series, and a piece from a song will be used.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

A/N: Ok, so I decided to start this series where I choose a song to go with each of the Avengers. Most of them are probably going to be by The Weeknd because I love his songs.

I will typically use a couple lines from the song that just really spoke out to me. I get the lyrics from google play, and I will also go with whatever it sounded like to me, so excuse me for any inaccuracies. Also, this is kind of a head canon-ish story for some of the characters, so don't take anything theoretical into account about that character.

I will list the character's name and list the song and artist next to it. When I list the lyrics, they will be bolded and italicized. After that, I will write what I imagine. When I finish, I will explain the lyrics and my story.

I do not know what order I'm putting the characters in, yet. I would urge you to listen to the song before reading. It will do you well in understanding the mood or tone of my writing.

Thank you for reading the prologue, the first official chapter will be up soon!

\- Thesilentsavage08


	2. Bruce Banner - Ch 1

Bruce Banner/ Dark Times by The Weeknd ft. Ed Sheeran

 _ **(Ed Sheeran)**_

 ** _Waking up, half past five/ Blood on pillow, one bruised eye/ Drunk too much, you know what I'm like_** **(A/N: I think I'm going to skip this one)** ** _/ You should've seen the other guy_**

As consciousness slowly awoke Bruce, he was in the midst of realization. He was naked, his pants tattered around his legs. To add to that, he had a menacing headache. The room he was in was cold, dark, and... well, slightly tampered. Though the smooth, nearly indestructible walls held an almost perfect keep, whatever was unfortunate enough to remain in the room was demolished.

Debris covered the floors, from concrete to splintered wood chunks to glass shards. The doctor slowly sat up, only to realize that he was bleeding. He gasped at this (knowing that his blood was radioactive), but stopped midway due to how raw his throat felt. Deciding that it hurt to move, let alone speak, he decided to lay there for an hour or so.

Realizing that the pain wasn't going to go away anytime soon, he slowly and shakily began to limp to what looked liked the door, because his vision was still blurry. As he faltered towards the exit, the glass and wood seeped into his feet, causing him even more agony than what he was in. Bruce's hands clenched together as the door slid open (courtesy of J.A.R.V.I.S.). He stopped and blocked his face from the sunlight that was searing through the window.

He thought briefly about commanding J.A.R.V.I.S. to bring the blinds down some, but affirmed it was a bad idea when he remembered his throat. So, begrudgingly, Dr. Banner went to go close the blinds himself. He succeeded, but what was on the other side of the window created a much more of a problem.

 **A/N: So, this is my explanation of the lyrics. Please remember that this is my opinion, so if it's inaccurate, I'm sorry. Now, without further ado, l will introduce you to my thoughts.**

 ** _Waking up, half past five_** **: Ok, so, for those of you who haven't read the lyrics to "The Hills" by The Weeknd, it repeatedly says "I only call you when it's half past five" (hence: HALF PAST FIVE), so I've always assumed that whenever The Weeknd commits one of his 'dirty deeds' during the evening, half past five. That's why I thought it would be nice to have Bruce waking from a transformation that wasn't caused by a mission.**

 ** _Blood on pillow, one bruised eye_** **: So, I decided that this is what it felt like for The Weeknd to be in pain after doing what he did (you will probably be able to guess exactly what he did after the lyrics have been read), and I did the same thing for Bruce, describing the agony he was in.**

 ** _You should have seen the other guy_** **: Well, I guess I took this one literally... Basically, I just described how much damage was caused by Dr. Jeky- Er, Bruce's alter ego.**

 **I'm so ready to write chapter 2 for Bruce, it isn't even funny... like seriously, if I'm ready to read my own story, then I'd better get to work. I lack patience... but, for those who actually are reading this, I owe you a shoutout. I mean, this is my first fic, and I'm personally an okay writer, I guess, but thank you for reviewing and reading! Honestly!**

 **Peace- Thesilentsavage08**


End file.
